Warmth
by Colera
Summary: Time of the Marauders: Remus is craving for Sirus's warmth... Slash.


A/N: I realize this fic is undeniably slash, but still, for me it is just a very strange kind of friendship... Enjoy!

Now edited version!

* * *

**~Warmth~**

Remus took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Silver moonlight cast its light upon him and illuminated the dormitory. Nobody was there but him. Him and the moon. Remus looked up at her and contemplated her for a while. Quietly she was hoovering over the Hogwarts grounds, seeming so innocent as if she wouldn't bestow agony upon Remus and others of his kind every month again. The moon was increasing; only a few days remained to fullmoon, and Remus felt it. Still he was somehow looking forward to that night... to his friends, who would risk expulsion each time again and again to make every night of fullmoon unforgettable... and to Sirius. A strange sensation was crawling over his back.

James and Peter had had detention that night. So Remus and Sirius had gone alone to the Shrieking Shack. On their way there had already been a strange atmosphere, silent and contemplative. Remus wasn't used to that around Sirius.

The transformation, too, had been different that night. Without pain. Sirius had taken the pain from him, had been holding him in his arms as the first beam of moonlight had hit him. The warmth of Sirius's body had eliminated the pain and the fear.

If Remus closed his eyes and mused long enough, he sometimes could feel Sirius's touch once more. He wasn't sure how much the whole thing meant to Sirius, to Remus, however, it had meant everything. He wished to talk to Sirius about it, but around Sirius there was always James, making such a conversation impossible. But still Remus caught himself once in a while unconspicuously hitting his side with his own, patting his shoulder once more or sitting a bit closer to him than actually necessary. He so much craved for Sirius's warmth he had tasted once and couldn't live without afterwards.

He heard the door of the dormitory being opened quietly. He didn't care to look around who it was, let alone abandon his position to go to bed or down to his friends. The others were used to see him standing at the window lost in thoughts; therefore he wasn't concerned about anyone watching him like that.

For a moment there was silence. Then, without being able to take his gaze off the tree tops bathed in silver, he listened to silent steps behind him for another moment or two until he felt a hand on his shoulder. A very warm hand.

"Evening, Sirius." He didn't need to turn to know he was right.

"How are you, Remus?"

It was a strange question. Usually Sirius didn't ask something like that; and the way he asked it, it didn't sound at all like the non-committal phrase Lily liked to use. It sounded genuine, as if he was a little worried.

"It could be worse," Remus answered honestly and sighed. He placed his hand onto Sirius's lying on his shoulder.

"What's up?," Sirius asked quietly. He intertwined his fingers with Remus's. Remus could tell by the warm feeling of breath in his neck that Sirius had come yet another step closer.

He didn't really know what to say. In fact he actually didn't know what was up with him. He only knew the hand on his shoulder felt more wonderful than anything; the feeling intensified as Sirius's other hand appeared at his arm, stroking it gently and comfortingly.

"I don't know...," he began tentatively. He slowly turned without letting go of the hand he was holding and looked Sirius in the eye. "Warmth. I so much crave for it." He closed his eyes. "For your warmth," he whispered.

Slowly, affectionately, without saying a word, Sirius laid his arms around his shoulders. Words were unnecessary, Remus knew that as he felt the other face so close to his he could sense the breath on his skin. He pressed his forehead against Sirius's and relished the slight prickle running through his body.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?

Did I mention this fanfic is a translation of a originally german one? (Did you notice something?) If interested, look into my profile.


End file.
